Walker
Allgemein Der Walker ist eine spinnenartige, ab Tier 6 verfügbare Fahrzeugart. Um einen Walker zu bauen, benötigst du Walker Legs. 'Walker' bewegen sich zwar langsamer als Tanks, können dafür aber große Sprünge vornehmen. Design Damit du deinen Walker steuern kannst, musst du mindestens vier Walker Legs an deinen Roboter anbringen. Außerdem sollte er von dir, um kontrolliert springen zu können, symmetrisch und ausbalanciert konstruiert werden. Wenn du länger, höher und weiter springen möchtest, solltest du noch Thruster anbringen; diese müssen auch unbedingt symmetrisch angebracht werden. Manche Walker können sogar in der Luft bleiben, siehe dazu die Archetypen. Strategie Walker sind die vielseitigsten Gefährte in Robocraft. Einerseits stehen sie sehr stabil, wodurch Rail Guns sehr effektiv sind, und andererseits können sie sich sehr agil bewegen, was für die anderen Waffentypen folgt spricht! Aus diesem Grund gibt es keine eindeutige Strategie; klar ist jedoch: Als Rail Walker solltest du dir einen erhöhten Platz am Rand der Map suchen, als Medic, SMG, Plasma ''oder ''Scout solltest du kurz landen, schießen, und anschließend schnell wieder "davon hüpfen" Pros: * Beweglich * Stabil im Stand * Panzerbar * Vielseitig Cons: * Schwer steuerbar * Wenn getroffen, dann so gut wie tot * Langsamer als Tanks Unterarten Rail Walker Der Rail Walker ist mit Rail Guns bewaffnet. Gegenüber anderen Rail Robots ist er im Vorteil, da er sehr stabil steht. SMG Walker Der SMG Walker ist mit SMG's bewaffnet. DIese Form erscheint eher unüblich, da SMG Walker gegenüber Tanks im Nachteil sind. Plasma Walker Der Plasma Walker ist mit Plasma Cannons bewaffnet. Du kannst ihn relativ häufig antreffen, da er gegen andere PGU ''( PlasmaGroundUnits) den Vorteil hat, mobiler zu sein. '''Medic Walker' Die beliebteste Form des Walkers. Wie bei allen Medic Robots musst du, um einen Medic Walker ''bauen, ''Nano-Disruptors verwenden. Medic Walkers besitzen zumeist eine sehr gute Panzerung, damit sie sich auf die Roboter, die sie heilen wollen, "setzen" können. Scout Walker Der Scout Walker besitzt keine oder wenige Waffen und erhält ausschließlich durch capturing und scouting RP ''sowie ''TT. ''Zudem wird ein Scout Walker aufgrund des Waffenmangels ziemlich schnell getötet. Archetypen '''IntercontinentalBallisticMedic (IBM):' Der IBM kann als Unterart des Medic Walkers betrachtet werden. IBMs katapultieren sich am Anfang des Spiels mit Hilfe von Thrustern, Walker Legs und manchmal Wings ''sowie ''Rudders zur gegnerischen Base und beschädigen durch das Autoaiming der Nano Disruptors ''möglichst viele Gegner. In seltenenen Fällen kannst du mit ihnen auch in Teilen die Base einnehmen, obwohl dieses sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. IBMs sterben meistens nach weniger als einer Minute und ernten dafür relativ viel Belohnung. Um gut fliegen zu können, darfst du deinen IBM nur sehr wenig panzern; allerdings kannst du mit ''over-tiered Thrustern auch besser geschützte Varianten bauen. Manche IBMs kommen ohne Walker Legs aus und werden deshalb als Dronen bezeichnet. Pros: * Effektiv in der ersten Phase einer Runde; schwächt den Gegner im besten Fall enorm * Schnell * Unkompliziert * Einfach und billig zu bauen Cons: * Fragil * Schwierig zu kontrollieren * Früher "Tod" Phage Der Phage (im Deutschen auch IntercontinentalAirborneSupporter IAS) wird ähnlich wie der IBM gebaut, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Plasma Cannons anstatt von Nano-Disruptors werden. Des Weiteren dient ein Phage nur als Supporting Robot, d. h. er unterstützt andere Roboter auf lange Distanz, ganz im Gegensatz zum IBM; er sollte also nie in den Nahkampf gehen. Häufig wird der Phage im Englischen auch als MobilGunTower MGT bezeichnet, was ihn ziemlich gut beschreibt. Ein Phage bleibt immer in der Nähe der eigenen Basis, um nicht getroffen zu werden! Pros: * Hohe Reichweite und großes Sichtfeld * "Geländegängigkeit" * Überraschungseffekt Cons: * Leichtes Ziel * Unsicherer Flug * Schwierig zu schützen * Wenn getroffen oder umgekippt, "Fail-Gefahr" groß (Zitat: Can fail hilariously or pathetically while tipped up or damaged) * Schlecht im Nahkampf Weiterführende Links Drone (Fahrzeugtyp)